<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netherrealm Sparring by Quanchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785141">Netherrealm Sparring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quanchy/pseuds/Quanchy'>Quanchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Revenant Kung Lao, Revenants, Rough Sex, Spanking, mortal Kombat x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quanchy/pseuds/Quanchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had grown used to the revenants enlisting you and other onis for sparring practice, but had you known it'd lead to a very different kind of physical training, well you might have taken down Shinnok yourself to get them here faster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kung Lao/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netherrealm Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kung Lao pressed you up against the rock formation roughly, bending you over and holding you in place. It wouldn't be the first time you were pushed against this very same boulder in this very same courtyard, the only difference this time being the usual violent intent brought about from your sparring sessions was nowhere to be found. He ground his clothed erection against you, practically growling in your ear at the sensation. You pushed back against him to increase the friction any way possible, unabashedly moaning in the process.</p><p>Kung Lao made quick work of your trousers, bringing them down to your ankles. He brought his hand down roughly against your now bare cheek, following it with a tight squeeze. You yelped in surprise as his nails dug into your skin, your head shooting up from where it rested. Kung Lao took the opportunity to grab you by the hair, bringing your face close to his. He undid his pants with his other hand, letting them pool around his feet. Holding his length in place, he prodded at your entrance, observing your twisting facial expression closely. You bit your lip as you felt him enter you, closing your eyes tight as you braced yourself. Wasting no time, he in buried himself to the hilt, moaning in unison with you at the newfound tightness. You desperately tried to throw your hips back to further your pleasure, only to have Kung Lao firmly hold them in place with one hand while the other still gripped to your hair.</p><p>His pace was almost immediately relentless, pounding into you with a speed and force any human would most likely not be able to handle. You groaned and gasped with every impact, squirming under the hand that held your head in place, forcing you to look at him.</p><p>"Yes, moan for me," he said between pants "I want everyone to hear what I do to you." He emphasized with a particularly rough thrust, making you howl. You made no effort to silence yourself, as your moans only further helped in coaxing Kung Lao's. Neither of you were particularly bashful about the noises you made, even considering the very open area you decided to do this in. Since it wasn't exactly uncommon to witness public displays of hedonism in the Netherrealm, most didn't bat an eye at the two of you.</p><p>"Ah ah, yes! Harder!" You gasped as you felt your hair tugged to the side. Kung Lao dipped his head towards the exposed part of your neck, smothering it with love bites. You yelped as he bit down hard, arching and writhing against him. You moved to wrap an arm around Kung Lao's neck, encouraging him to bury himself deeper in the crook of yours. You could hear his now muffled moans increase along with his pace, making you see stars.</p><p>He grabbed a hold of your wrist, easily detaching your arm from its hold on him. He pinned both your arms against the surface, pressing you against it. You used the new found freedom of your hips to throw them back against him, matching his every thrust. Kung Lao huffed as he felt you work, stopping his own movements to relish in yours. He enjoyed watching you struggle to chase your end, offering little help outside of a rough smack to your ass.</p><p>“Mmmore..” You could barely get the words out of your mouth as you whimpered and gasped. Answering your wishes, Kung Lao immediately hooked his arm around your thigh, lifting it onto the rock. He held your leg in place, spreading you wider and slamming into you deeper. Your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head as he tightly held your thigh, leaving marks. The slightly different angle was all you needed to be sent over the edge with a scream. Your legs shook and your eyes shut tight as the wave of pleasure traveled through your body. Kung Lao continued to ride you through it, leaving you a panting mess.</p><p>You didn't get a chance to rest however, as Kung Lao continued his punishing pace. You whined as he pushed against your now sensitive walls, relishing in the overwhelming pleasure. You held nothing back as he rapidly moved his hips against you. Your hands clawed at the rock, digging deep indents as you whimpered Kung Lao's name.</p><p>"Say it again." You could hear the falter in his voice as he was nearing his own end. You moaned his name again only to be met with rougher slightly disjointed thrusts.</p><p>"Don't stop saying my name!" He emphasized each syllable with his hips, making you throw your head back. You could already feel your orgasm building up again.</p><p>"Lao, fuck Lao please don't stop" you panted as you felt the coil inside you tighten. He moaned as you further fed his ego, making him exert one last burst of energy to push himself to climax. He groaned through gritted teeth as he released inside you. Feeling him pulsate inside you brought your end once more as you both rode through your orgasms together. He held your hips pressed against his, burying himself as deep as possible as he painted the inside of your walls. You both stilled for a moment to catch your breaths before Kung Lao fully unsheathed himself. You let out a small whine as he slipped out, the sudden emptiness feeling foreign to you.</p><p>You yelped in shock however as you suddenly felt a pair of fingers slip into you. Your oversensitive body squirmed and writhed as Kung Lao gently explored you, feeling the aftermath of your orgasms now leaking down your leg. Just as quickly as he entered, you heard the unmistakable wetness between your legs as Kung Lao slowly removed his fingers. He looked at the wetness he gathered before looking back to you, a smile on his face as he brought his fingers to his mouth to lick and suck them clean. Before you could say anything, Kung Lao turned you around to meet your lips with his, immediately pressing his tongue against yours. You leaned into his kiss, moaning at the unfamiliar intimacy of it all. Before you could get used to the sensation however, he broke contact, leaving you with just a faint taste of your climaxes.</p><p>"You deserved a taste too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Debating continuing this with other revenant characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>